Turbo Duel
A Turbo Duel (Riding Duel in the Japanese anime) is a type of Duel on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It can only be played by either using a "Duel Runner" or a "Duel Board". This type of Duel can be activated without the consent of the opponent, seeing as everyone who duels on the road is a candidate for play. History Turbo Duels came with the advent of Ener-D, the power created from the positive energy of dueling that powers the city's technology, including their vehicles. Turbo Duels were created when Kaibacorp thought to invent a sport that took advantage of an Ener-D-powered vehicle that was invented by Robert Pearson, as it adds many new dynamics to duels. The exterior element of movement is the key idea behind Turbo Duels, as it adds an unexplored element of dodging, riding skill, intimidation, and imagination. Turbo Duels are much more intense than regular duels, from not only the danger, but being as that the duelists are connected to The World of Speed, the duelists emotions are connected to each other. Turbo Duels add the potential for new rules that take advantage of the Duel Runners on which players ride, as shown by the WRGP's tag team rules, and the exterior element of optimizing your Runner adds a new level of skill and culture to the duels. The varying distance between the players adds the element of keeping up with your opponent to better react to their moves. Turbo Duels make dueling into a sport akin to jousting, especially in that the most famous duelists Turbo Duel in the rich part of the city. Speed World activates]] To start a Turbo Duel, at least 2 players have to activate the "Speed World" Field Spell (later "Speed World 2"). "Speed World"/"Speed World 2" is a unique Field Spell Card that changes the gameplay of normal duels to create a Turbo Duel with additional rules and gameplay. When Speed World is activated, the duel field is covered in a purple dome caused by the effect of Speed World (No purple dome with "Speed World 2", although the scenery does change sometimes). Some Duel Runners have the ability to force other nearby Duel Runners into a Turbo Duel by activating the other player's "Speed World" card forcefully. Normally, to allow a player to focus on a Duel, when a Turbo Duel is engaged the Duel Runners enter autopilot. This autopilot can be toggled on or off to add to the challenge by requiring the duelist to steer the Duel Runner manually while handling the cards. Auto-pilot is not applied when using Speed World 2. During each of either player's Standby Phases, 1 Speed Counter is placed on both player's "Speed World"; although in the anime a counter is not placed on the first turn, in video games featuring Turbo Duels, you do. There are also cards which can either decrease or increase the number of Speed Counters on "Speed World". There are even cards that can prevent either player from accumulating Speed Counters. When you take damage, for each multiple of 1000 damage you take, you lose 1 Speed Counter. With "Speed World 2", however, you don't. "Speed World" also inflicts 2000 damage to a player's Life Points whenever that player would activate a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card in a duel. The video game Stardust Accelerator as well as Reverse of Arcadia possess the characteristic of restricting this particular rule; as the condition when editing your Deck for Turbo Duels, is that it may not contain any non-Speed Spell Spell Cards. This is because "Speed World" instead prevents either player from activating non-"Speed Spell" Spell Cards. As for the anime series itself regarding this subject, for the moment this particular rule hasn't occurred, as the duelists have either played Speed Spells or balanced the limited usage of these cards by using more Trap Cards instead. However, regular Spell Cards, such as "Reload" and "Star Blast" have been seen in the hands of duelists during Turbo Duels. Speed Counter Speed Counters are only used in Turbo Duels. This kind of counter is used by "Speed World" and it enables for both players to gain speed counters on either of each player's Standby Phase of the turn (max 12). The Speed Counters affect the actual speed of your Duel Runner. Most Speed Spells requires a minimum number of Speed Counters to be present, and some also require you to pay counters. These counters are referred to on the Duel Runner's display monitor as "SPC". Turbo Duel Specific Cards Speed Spell "Speed Spells" are a category of Spell Cards that work with the Field Spell Card "Speed World". To activate a "Speed Spell" Spell Card, you must meet the requirements on a specific card. In most cases, this is simply having enough Speed Counters, though there are other requirements based on the numbers of counters you or your opponent have. Some Speed Spells can be activated without any requirement or cost, but the majority do need requirements. Other Cards Some cards in the anime can only be used in a Turbo Duel, due to its relation with Speed Counters or Speed Spells, however it is mentionable that these cards also appear and can be used in some videogames. Category:Games